


Boot-Lickin Good.

by Criminalmind1927



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminalmind1927/pseuds/Criminalmind1927
Summary: Day 14 Prompt: Boot worship.We’re about half way through Kinktober! @Outofnowhere82 has your prompt for tomorrow and I’m back on Wednesday with day 16!Thanks to everyone who’s been following our smutty advent calendar of kinks.





	Boot-Lickin Good.

Link was working at the office late for the fourth night in a row. He had underestimated the time needed to edit this video for their most recent sponsorship and the deadline was fast approaching. Blaming himself, he insisted Rhett go home with the rest of the crew while he worked into the night. 

He pushed back from the desk and pressed his fingertips to his temples, when he heard the office door open. 

He looked to the unexpected noise, “Hey, Rhett. What are you-” Link’s words caught in his throat as he caught sight of his tall business partner. He was wearing the clothes he had worn earlier that day but…. 

On his feet were his black Doc Marten platform boots. Link’s pants were instantly too tight. Rhett’s attire signaled that  _ play time  _ had begun. 

Rhett’s deep voice filled the room, “On the floor.” Link threw himself off the office chair and onto the floor. Rhett tsked, “Now you be careful, darlin. Don’t want you getting hurt…” Link shook his head in agreement. Rhett sauntered over to the couch and sat back, legs splayed open, hand hovering over his cock. 

“Come here, baby.” Link’s head was down as he crawled; he didn’t want to show his excited face to his master just yet. He needed permission, after all. Link stopped at Rhett’s feet, eyes fixed on Rhett’s footwear. “Look up at me now, darlin’.” Link's eyes immediately met his gaze. “You wanna play, baby?” Link nodded emphatically. Rhett stroked his face. “Such a good boy, you can speak.” 

“I wanna play, Master,” Link’s voice was rough and raspy. 

“Me too. Safeword?” Rhett weaved his fingers into Link’s salt and pepper coif as he spoke. 

“Mini wheats,” Link quickly supplied.

“Good.” He stroked Link’s face again before trailing his hands down his throat and giving a firm squeeze. Link’s eyes fluttered shut. “Suck me.” Link’s excited hands flew to Rhett’s belt and extracted him and within seconds, Link’s mouth was on him.

“Woah… fuck, angel… you needed Daddy bad, didn’t you?” 

Link hummed, “Mmmhmmmm….” Rhett yanked on Link’s hair, pulling him off his cock and earning a broken moan from the brunette.

“Not so fast. Slow down baby. Wanna enjoy this,” Rhett commanded.

“Can… Can I touch you, sir?” Link asked, already out of breath from anticipation. 

“You can touch my legs. That’s it.” 

“Thank you, sir. Thank you so much.” Link placed his hands on the tops of Rhett’s long legs, rubbing them softly as he went back in for a much more reverent blow job. 

“God, your mouth… fuck… ” Link slowed to an agonizingly slow and sensual pace. Rhett purred and helped lead Link’s head up and down, marveling at Link’s beautifully hollowed cheeks, “There we go, that’s what Daddy wants...” 

Link wiggled at the praise. Link’s hands continued to rub up and down Rhett’s strong thighs. The bearded man had let his head fall back on the couch, throughly enjoying the wet suction. Link’s hands began to wander unnoticed. His right hand had left Rhett’s leg and instead began to tangle in the laces of his black boot. Link moaned at the touch. Rhett lifted his head to the sound. 

“Hey!” Rhett quickly lifted Link’s face off of his cock and gave his face a small slap. Link hid a smile. Rhett looked furious, “Did I say you could touch my boots? You just like misbehaving, dontcha? You like touching what you shouldn’t?” Rhett stood and took Link with him. He held his face roughly in his hands.

Rhett was inches away from Link’s face as he demanded, “Tell me you’re sorry.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

Rhett stiffened, “Excuse me?”

“Master! I’m sorry, Master!” Link hurried to correct.

“And things were starting off so well today. What happened to my good baby boy?” He shook his head as he lovingly stroked Link’s stubbled face. “Well, I guess if you wanna misbehave….” he circled around Link. “I’m going to have to punish you…” Link turned his excited whine into a convincing whimper. 

“Take off your clothes.” They flew off, scattering in all directions. “Bend over,” Rhett commanded. Link bent over the couch, his elbows on the cushions. Rhett didn’t wait for Link to get adjusted before he cracked his large hand across Link’s exposed ass. 

“Oh!” He spanked Link again. 

“Count!!” Rhett shouted. 

Link shook and squeaked, “Fuck! One! T-two!” 

_ CRACK _

“Three!” 

_ CRACK _

“F-four!

_ CRACK CRACK  _

“Five a-and six!”

_ CRACK _

“Sev… Ow….” Rhett stopped at the sound of pain and rubbed Link’s ass. 

He spoke sweetly, “Need your safe word, darlin’?” 

“No, Master….” Link’s cock was leaking. Stopping was the last thing on his mind. Rhett rounded Link and sat down on the couch. 

“Come sit on my lap, angel.” Link stood and winced when he plopped down on Rhett’s lap. Rhett circled his long arms around Link and kissed his neck. “I think you’re gonna behave now, right baby?” Link nodded profusely. “Good.” Link squirmed and looked down.

“You wanna say something, sweetheart?” Link nodded. “Tell me, baby.”

“Can I kiss you?” Link asked sweetly. And it took all of Rhett’s willpower to remain in the scene instead of melting into a pile of lovey-dovey goo at his lover’s sweet request.

“You gonna behave?” Rhett inquired.

“Yes, yes Daddy. I will.” 

“Then kiss me, sweetness.” Link attacked Rhett’s mouth and plunged his tongue in. As they made out, Link had to focus so intently on avoiding rutting against Rhett’s soft stomach, unless he was given express permission. 

“Lemme take care of you, baby. I know what you want.” Rhett gave Link’s lip a small nip, causing him to yelp. “Knees.” Link slid off the couch and onto his knees. Rhett stroked himself and looked down at his beautiful Link. “You wanna play with the boots, dontcha?” Link gasped and nodded his head violently. “Thought so. Give em a kiss." Link bent down and covered the boots in sloppy wet kisses. 

Link couldn’t contain his moans. Rhett chuckled in amusement. His voice was husky as he continued to touch himself, “Lick em, baby. Get em nice and shiny.” Link licked and spit all over the boots, his moans turning into desperate whimpers. 

“You wanna touch yourself, don’t you?” Link nodded. “Do it. Fuck your hand, sweetheart.” Link’s hands flew to his painfully hard erection and he moved faster than Rhett had ever seen, not even bothering to spit into his hand, his weeping cock already dripping. Seeing Link so turned on was having a similar effect on Rhett, who sped up his strokes.

“Fuck, you look so gorgeous…” Link’s tongue continued to coat the leather as his whines climbed higher and higher. 

Rhett closed his eyes and let the desperate sounds of the room fill his ears. How did he ever get so lucky? Link’s sexy body was undulating and moaning below him, and tonight the same man would be in his arms as they drifted off to sleep. Far too soon for his liking, he could feel the fire burn in his lower belly, and he barked an order at the writhing man below him. 

“Off!!” Link pulled off and sat back on his knees. Rhett stood, jacking his cum into to the floor, aiming for the boots. He tried to catch his breath.

“Clean em up,” he commanded and lifted a boot. Link desperately licked up every drop. His ass in the air, continuing to stroke himself, Rhett saw his legs began to shake. 

“Such a good boy, waiting for permission… You can cum now, baby. Cum for Daddy.” 

“Rhett!!” Link came hard, his release coating his hand. Link collapsed onto his hands and knees and panted.

Rhett helped Link stand and guided him to the couch. Rhett sat, untying his boots. Link looked drained as he shuffled over. Rhett kicked off the Doc Martens and gathered Link in his arms. They leaned back on the sofa.

“Baby, you did so good. How do you feel?” Link grunted. “Need a minute?” Link nodded. “Ok, love. Relax into me.” He held Link right to his chest. Rhett pet his hair and his hands soothed Link’s red, freshly spanked ass. 

“That was amazing.” Link uttered. “I love you, Rhett.” 

Rhett nuzzled into Link’s hair, “I love you so much.”

“What made you wanna…” Link blushed. “...tonight?” Link asked curiously.

Rhett kept kissing around Link’s neck and face, “Just missed you. And we haven’t played in a while.”

“True. It was good timing, bo. I needed it.” 

“You almost done with the editing?” 

“Yeah. I’ll finish it tonight. Maybe another hour or so.” Rhett nodded and stood from the couch. He walked over to their fridge and grabbed two La Croixs. He held two in one hand and grabbed Link’s laptop with the other. Link put a pillow down on his lap and Rhett gingerly placed the computer on it. He cracked open both La Croixs and set one near Link. He sat down at the other end of the couch and set Link’s feet on his lap and began to rub. 

Link smiled and tried to convey with his expression the feelings he would never be able to successfully articulate. Rhett understood perfectly. 

“Love you too darlin,” he replied. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if you liked it? Comments make me smile so dang big!! ❤️❤️


End file.
